


just fucking come all over me

by kawaiidonut



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hair Kink, M/M, cumslut!aoba, drench me in holy water to cleanse me of this sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:05:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4365932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiidonut/pseuds/kawaiidonut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>aoba wants clear to just fucking come all over him</p>
            </blockquote>





	just fucking come all over me

**Author's Note:**

> heeey!!!! this is embarrassing but. clear has.........like......superhuman stamina in bed right????? ssso uhhh .. . .... ... this happened
> 
> ......enjoy?

So far in their relationship, Clear would be the one to suggest new bedroom activities. He did the purchasing of the sex toys, and he did the research to ensure that everything ran smoothly. Aoba felt comfortable leaving that sort of thing up to him; Clear would bring up his idea, and Aoba would blush and mumble and ultimately agree, and Clear would take care of the rest.

If Aoba ever found himself craving a certain kind of intimacy, he would just wait until Clear eventually asked him about it (which he usually did).

Now was not one of those times.

Aoba had been going down on Clear one night, and as he swirled his tongue over his cock he wondered what it would be like if Clear thrusted into his mouth the way he usually thrusted into him...elsewhere. Or what it would feel like for Clear to come in his mouth, and then maybe on his face, and in his hair...and on his stomach...and his back...and then in his mouth again...

Thinking about it had turned him on so much that he nearly told Clear, but he was too shy. He figured Clear would suggest it at some point, anyway.

That was three weeks ago. Aoba couldn't take it anymore.

He was sitting on the sofa in the living room, watching TV with Ren while Clear cleaned up the dishes from dinner. He half-paid attention to the screen, but his main focus was how the hell he was going to ask Clear to use him as a cumdumpster. He figured the best place to start was to set the mood, so, after putting Ren in sleep mode, he rolled off the couch and went into the kitchen.

They didn't live with Tae anymore; they had been together for a few years now, and once Aoba hit twenty-five he figured it was time to move out of his grandmother's house. It was easier to do things like this now that they didn't run the risk of being caught.

He took a deep breath and slid his arms around Clear's waist from behind. Standing on his toes, he leaned over and kissed the side of Clear's jaw. "Are you almost done with those dishes?"

Clear gently pressed back against him. "Yes, Aoba-san."

Aoba ran his finger along Clear's belt, toying with the buckle. "Good. 'Cause there's something I wanna do."

"Something you want to do, Aoba-san?" Clear's tone was playful. "I wonder what that could be?"

Aoba giggled and pressed his face into Clear's shoulder. "Come on," he whined. "Hurry up!" He started to undo the belt he had been innocently playing with.

"Hey, hey, Aoba-san! Wait a moment!" He laughed as he let the water out of the sink. After peeling off his dish gloves, he turned around and took Aoba into his arms. "I'm done now."

Aoba pulled Clear down and kissed him. They melted against each other and grinded a little bit against the countertop, and by the time they broke apart, Aoba was really feeling it. He slid his hand between their bodies and palmed at Clear's groin through his pants, noting that he was already really hard.

"Aoba-san," Clear whispered, pressing his forehead to Aoba's with his eyes squeezed shut. "I want you."

"Me, too," Aoba murmured. He stopped feeling Clear up, choosing to slide his hand up his shirt instead.

"Do you want to go to the bedroom?"

"Yeah."

Clear carried Aoba to their room in a princess hold. Aoba didn't even protest.

When Clear set him down on the bed, Aoba fidgeted a little bit. "Um, Clear? There's kinda...something specific I wanna do, if that's okay."

Clear was looking at him inquisitively. "What is it that you want to do, Aoba-san?"

Aoba felt his face get hot. "Well. Uh. I've been kind of thinking for a while about this, and it's something I really wanna do. Er...something I want you to do to me, I guess." Aoba cleared his throat. He reasoned it would be easier to do it fast, like a bandaid, so he blurted out, "I want you to come all over me!"

Clear blinked. "Y-You want me to... _what,_ Aoba-san?"

"I want you to come all over me," Aoba repeated in a much more reserved tone. "Like, in my mouth, and on my face, and...my hair...and inside of me..." He inhaled a shaky breath as his cock pulsed at the thought. "I want you to use me until you can't anymore."

Clear puffed out his cheeks as he exhaled. "While that sounds very tempting, Aoba-san, I don't know if it's safe for me to treat you that way. What if I hurt you?"

"I'll tell you if you hurt me! We'll use the safeword."

Clear nodded slowly. "All right, Aoba-san. I'll do it."

So, a few minutes and some undressing later, Aoba found himself kneeling on the floor in front of Clear, who sat on the bed.

He slid his palms over Clear's bare thighs. "Are you ready?"

Clear nodded, so Aoba leaned over his lap and started to lick up the length of his shaft. When he sucked at the tip, Clear inhaled sharply and let his body slump forward. Aoba could see that he was restraining himself from the urge to move.

"Come on," Aoba coaxed. "I want you to move your hips."

"I don't want to choke you, Aoba-san."

Clear was definitely big enough that he could cause some serious damage if he hit too hard, but there wasn't a chance in hell that he would ever let himself go that much.

"You won't," Aoba assured. "Now, are you gonna give me what I want, or are you just gonna accept this as a free blowjob?"

Tentatively, Clear started to lift his hips off the bed, gently thrusting into Aoba's mouth. The longer he allowed himself to give into the instinctive urge, the less restrained his thrusts became until he was standing completely upright, fucking Aoba's throat and pulling his hair.

"A-Aoba-s-s-san," he moaned, "S-So...good..."

Aoba agreed; it really _was_ good. He could taste Clear's precome as it mixed with the copious amounts of drool dripping down his chin, and his throat felt raw from the force of Clear's thrusting, but it was absolutely _perfect_. He gripped Clear's ass and tried to bring him in even deeper.

In order to prepare himself for what was to come later, Aoba blindly fumbled around on the floor until he found the lube. Since he didn't need either of his hands on Clear anymore (Clear had the situation mostly taken care of), he used one of them to finger himself and the other to jerk himself off. It was already so arousing to have Clear roughly fucking his face that he came in only a few minutes. His moans were choked out by Clear's cock, so Clear probably had no idea Aoba was coming. Besides, he was a little preoccupied.

"Aoba-san, I'm...!" Clear cut himself off as he tensed up and his legs started to quiver. Half a second later, he cried out raggedly and came in Aoba's mouth. Aoba greedily swallowed as much as he could, but some overflowed and joined the other fluids on his chin. He didn't mind.

"Holy _shit,"_ Aoba breathed once Clear had pulled out and fallen back onto the mattress. He scooted up so he could see Clear's face.

"Did I hurt you?" was the first thing out of Clear's mouth.

"No," Aoba said. "But we're not finished yet."

"We're not?"

"Nope." Aoba poked Clear's dick with his finger. "You're still hard. Until you calm down, we're not stopping."

He shifted down until he was face-level with Clear's dick again, but this time, he had something different in mind. He brought his hair over one shoulder and was pleased to find that it was long enough to wrap around Clear's shaft. His strands tingled a little bit, but it wasn't painful. With the hand not holding his hair, he started to stroke Clear's cock, making sure that his hair slid up and down along with his hand.

Clear gasped and drove his hips up at the sensation. "A-Aoba-san!"

The precome that had been collecting at the tip had started to dribble down the side and into Aoba's hair. Aoba breathed in and out shakily in anticipation of Clear's orgasm. He leaned his face in closer and used his tongue in addition to his hand.

"I-It's too much!" Clear choked out. "I'm...gonna...!"

Clear came, and Aoba probably would have, too, had he been touching himself. Most of it soaked into his hair, but some of the more forceful spurts landed on his face. It was more satisfying than he thought it was going to be.

Clear panted heavily as his body started to relax. "Aoba-san, was that good for you?"

"Very," Aoba assured as he licked his lips. "But you're still hard!"

"Aoba- _saaan!_ Haven't you had enough?"

"We've barely even gotten started!"

Clear proceeded to grind against Aoba's entire body. He came on his face, his chest, his abdomen, between his legs, and even in his hair for a second time.

Unbelievably, he was still hard after all of that.

"There's only one place left," Aoba purred. "And you have to keep going as long as you're still hard."

Clear actually looked exhausted; he was sweating and his whole face and neck were flushed. His eyes were a bit glazed over. Aoba was tired, too (and _covered_ in a mixture of semen, both real and artificial), but he wanted to keep going. Besides, Clear wasn't totally spent yet, and Aoba wanted to milk him for every last drop.

He had no idea when he had become such a cum guzzler, but he had a feeling it had something to do with Clear's influence. But, hey, Clear teaching him to be open about his desires wasn't a bad thing, right? How were they supposed to fully commit to one another if they were afraid to talk about stuff like that?

Aoba reclined in the middle of the bed and spread his legs apart. He and Clear had both been occasionally stretching him out, so he was pretty much ready to go. He was only waiting on Clear, whose eyes were running up and down Aoba's body.

"Like what you see?" Aoba asked in a seductive tone.

"Yes. You look kind of gross," Clear admitted, "but it's turning me on. Is that weird, Aoba-san?"

"Not at all."

Clear smiled. "Do you want me to put it in now?"

 _"Fuck,_ yes."

When Clear started to fuck Aoba, it was slow and tentative, but it devolved in a matter of seconds until he was thrusting raggedly and losing himself in Aoba's tight heat. Aoba lost it, too; he held onto whatever his fingers could reach and completely gave in to the pleasure.

"Clear..." Aoba moaned. "Clear, d-does it feel good? Do I f-feel...good?"

"Yes, Aoba-san, i-it's..." Clear didn't finish his sentence.

The first time Clear came inside of him felt so good that Aoba came shortly after. The second time was better because he could hear the wet, squelching noises Clear's come provided. The third time made Aoba feel so full that he thought he had reached a new level of enlightenment.

Clear came inside of him a total of five times before his cock finally, _finally_ started to soften and he pulled out. His legs were shaking, and so were Aoba's; they felt like jelly and he probably wouldn't be able to get up for a while.

"Aoba-san," Clear rasped like a dying man, "How do you feel?"

"Full," Aoba said, laughing. "How do I look?"

Clear studied him for a moment. "Very full."

Aoba laughed again and kissed Clear on the shoulder. "Next time, you're gonna have to go for even longer."

"N-Next time?!"

**Author's Note:**

> FUCK HONESTLY.....IM SO EMBARRASSED


End file.
